For example, information processing apparatus are available which carry out, when a set communication timing comes, such communication with a server which is a counterpart of communication as registration of data into the server or acquisition of data from the server.
Such information processing apparatus include an information processing apparatus which does not carry out, even if a set communication timing comes, communication when such a predetermined condition is satisfied that, for example, communication with a counterpart of communication is impossible or data communication is being carried out in accordance with a request from a user, but delays the setting of the communication timing such that, when the communication timing after delayed comes, communication is attempted again.